


Maybe I Was Born to Hold You In These Arms

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Snapshots from a witchy marriageORFive Ways Hecate and Ada like to cuddle.





	Maybe I Was Born to Hold You In These Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> A/N: One time an anon asked Toad when we might collab next and this happened :). I'll link her art soon (It's here: https://flamingtoadart.tumblr.com/post/186308303247/maybe-i-was-born-to-hold-you-in-these-arms). Thank you to Meri, warmspringrain, and rikubean for looking at this in pieces and as a whole. Also for listening to me complain. Biggest of thank yous to Toad who lets me flail and makes such gorgeous art for this fandom. 
> 
> Title from The Swell Season's "In These Arms" which I recommend listening while you read. These lovely scenes are not meant to be chronological (you can actually get a sense of time from Toad's art for each one referenced).

**I.**

Hecate spared a glance toward the fireplace as Ada materialized with a heavy sigh. Hecate vanished the article she’d been reading and offered a slight upturn of her mouth in sympathy. 

“Not as you hoped?”

Ada shook her head and removed her spectacles. Her hand shook slightly as she lifted it to change into her pajamas. Hecate wanted nothing more than to go to her but knew when Ada didn’t take a step toward her that space was preferable. Hecate lifted her hand. 

“May I?”

Ada lowered her hand and gave a slight nod. Hecate vanished Ada’s jumper and skirt to the wardrobe and supplied Ada’s favorite bluebird pajamas. The images danced across Ada’s legs and chest, cooing quietly. Ada didn’t smile exactly but her furrowed brow softened. 

Hecate bit her lower lip. “Tea?” She whispered. 

Ada shook her head and finally approached the bed. Without a word, she placed her spectacles on the nightstand and lingered next to the bed. She traced the outline of a cherry blossom on the edge of the duvet. “It’s impossible, isn’t it?”

Hecate took a deep breath. The very clear answer was  _ yes _ , Agatha would never change and no amount of trying on Ada’s part would alter that truth. It was useless to acknowledge it however because Hecate knew as sure as anything that Ada would keep trying. “Thankfully this instance didn’t result in injury.”

Ada nodded slowly, her shoulders still slumped and her gaze on the edge of the bed.

“Would you like me to go?” asked Hecate. She hoped the answer was no but she knew how drained Ada was after run-ins with her sister.

Ada shook her head and climbed into bed. She took a deep breath and whispered, “Would you mind holding me?”

Hecate gave a small smile then and laid on her back fully, opening her arms for Ada. “Of course not.”

Ada curled into her and Hecate placed a kiss to Ada’s temple before resting her chin there. She stroked Ada’s back slowly and when Ada’s tears came, she held tight. 

**II.**

Hecate sighed at the rain outside. “Are you certain you read your tea leaves correctly?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles. “I am prone to a slight margin of error.”

Hecate arched an eyebrow as she turned toward her. “Any ideas for alternate ways to spend the afternoon?” She shivered slightly and shook her head at her traitorous body. 

Ada offered her a warm smile. “I think I have just the thing.” She took Hecate’s hand and guided her to the small sofa in the sitting room. She summoned a tea tray, blanket, and a large stack of parchment. She sat down and patted her lap. “Come here,” she said softly. 

Hecate hesitated. “There’s marking I could do. Not to mention, the kitchen in this cottage hasn’t been properly cleaned in--“

“Hecate,” interrupted Ada gently. 

Hecate turned toward her and resisted the urge to wrap her hands around her arms as another shiver ran through her. When had the cottage become so drafty?

“Indulge me this once?” asked Ada. 

Tension eased from Hecate’s body as she walked to stand in front of Ada. “All right.” She bent and straddled Ada’s lap, pausing only a moment before wrapping her arms around Ada’s shoulders and placing her head on Ada’s collar bone just above her heart. She sighed contently. “I suppose this will do.” Hecate hid a smile as she felt Ada’s chuckle vibrate beneath her. 

Ada gave her head a kiss. “Shall I read to you the latest statute updates or would you like the study on the new uses of devil’s snare in antidote treatment?”

Hecate’s fingertips brushed the back of Ada’s neck as she answered, “The latter.”

Ada waved a hand to hover the article and wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist as she read. 

**III.**

Ada chuckled as she kissed Hecate’s sternum and turned to lay on her side. Hecate rolled her eyes and tried to hide her own grin, failing miserably. She wrapped an arm around Ada, pulling her closer. “There is no need to laugh at me, Miss Cackle.”

Ada smiled and nuzzled her nose against Hecate’s. “I assure you, Miss Hardbroom, the last thing I was doing was laughing  _ at _ you.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow but accepted the answer and leaned forward to place a small kiss against Ada’s lips. She adored the way Ada hummed as she pressed against her, as if Hecate were bestowing the most precious gift. Hecate reached up to stroke Ada’s cheek as they parted. “I, that is, there’s something I need--“

“What’s wrong?” asked Ada as she furrowed her brow. 

Hecate reached up to smooth her brow with her thumb. “Nothing. I-I didn’t mean to cause worry, I,” she paused and took a breath, “I love you.”

Ada went still in Hecate’s arms and Hecate worried she’d gone too far. It’d been months of tentative steps; stolen kisses in Ada’s office, the storage closet, the dungeons, and once before a council meeting. This was only the second time they’d shared a bed and perhaps Hecate had misjudged the appropriate time to—

“I love you too,” replied Ada as she slipped an arm around Hecate’s waist. 

Hecate blinked a few times unsure if she’d heard correctly. “You, you do?”

Ada smiled brightly, the dimples that never failed to cause Hecate’s heart to skip a beat appearing in her cheeks. “Yes, darling, more than I can say.”

Hecate leaned forward and kissed her again. When they parted, she let out a slow breath. “Would you like to stay the night?”

“Oh,” replied Ada, her gaze slightly surprised. “Are you sure?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes.”

Ada reached up to cup Hecate’s cheek. “I’d love to.”

Hecate pulled Ada closer before she kissed her temple and lay back down, the corners of her mouth twitching into a half smirk at Ada’s drooping eyes. “Good night, Ada.”

“Mmm,” sighed Ada as she pressed into the pillow and stroked her thumb along Hecate’s hip. “Good night, love.”

**IV.**

“May I join you?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles as she turned in the water and saw Hecate leaning against the doorway. “If you’d like.”

Hecate nodded and vanished her clothes as she slipped in behind Ada. It wasn’t long before her knowing fingers started to ease the tension from Ada’s shoulders. “They’re fools, you know?”

Ada sighed. “But they’re fools with our future in their hands.” She groaned as Hecate hit a particularly troublesome knot. “Perhaps they have a point. Our enrollment is down from the last two years and I’m not sure what we have to offer that these new academies don’t already excel in.”

Hecate worked the knot and took a moment before she answered. “We have a tradition and a history and while it might not be modern, it’s a much better foundation. What happens when these schools lose momentum or funding? We’re consistent and dependable. It’s not the bells and whistles of institutions like  _ Bellcraft _ but it lasts.”

Ada leaned back into Hecate’s touch. “I suppose you’re right. I just wonder…” she trailed off, not knowing how to explain the depth of her frustration. 

Hecate squeezed her shoulders before she wrapped her long arms around Ada, her hands resting on her stomach. Her thumbs stroked lightly as she gave Ada’s cheek a kiss. “Cackle’s is the oldest witching academy there is and it has proved itself to last through centuries. Its current Headmistress will see it through just as assuredly as the ones who have come before.”

Ada smiled then. “Narrating my biography now are you?”

Hecate kissed her temple. “No, just reminding you that your best is more than good enough.”

Ada placed a hand on Hecate’s arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “I love you.”

Hecate gave her shoulder a kiss in response. “Would you like to tell me about your afternoon seminar?”

Ada nodded and began her recount. 

**V.**

Ada smiled as the heroine in her book finally gained the courage to profess her love. She eagerly turned the page when a soft thud sounded near the door of her office. She furrowed her brow and saw Hecate materialize with a chest full of something half her size. 

“Are you alright?” asked Ada.

Hecate took a deep breath. “I will be once we survive the term with Alice Mayflower.”

Ada sighed. Alice has been nothing but trouble since her first year at Cackle’s but she’d been excelling recently and with graduation looming, Ada thought she’d turned things around. 

“Oh dear, what’s she done now?”

The chest started to move and Hecate whispered a quick incantation to quiet it before she waved her hand to open the confiscation cupboard. She tried to move the chest next but faltered. Ada took over and put a protection seal over the chest before transferring it. 

“Thank you,” sighed Hecate. She took a few steps but hesitated at the edge of the small sofa Ada sat on. 

Ada gave her a small smile and nodded. “Please join me.” 

Hecate sat down gingerly and closed her eyes in relief. “It was a band of wiffenpoofs. She planned to unleash them on the second years when the fifth years gave final presentations.”

Ada shook her head and stifled a laugh. As far as Alice’s antics went, it was quite mild but she knew the process of finding the girl, scolding her, and removing the offending items must have taken a lot out of Hecate. She considered her book and waved her hand to make it float in front of her before she turned back to Hecate. 

“Come here,” she said in a soft tone usually restricted to their private rooms. 

Hecate eyes flew from Ada to the door. Ada lifted a hand to lock it and cloak them. Hecate hesitated a few moments while Ada waited patiently. Hecate slowly lowered her head to Ada’s lap, her face turned toward the fireplace and a tentative hand on Ada’s thigh. 

“Would you like me to take your hair down?”

Hecate answered with a small nod against Ada’s leg. Ada took out Hecate’s pin then undid her braid and stroked her long locks as they were freed from their constraints. Hecate hummed appreciatively and Ada started to lightly massage her scalp. 

Ada turned to her book when she heard Hecate whisper something she couldn’t quite make out. “What was that, dear?”

Hecate drew nonsensical patterns with her nails on Ada’s legs. “What are you reading?”

“A love story,” answered Ada. 

“Hmm,” was all Hecate offered in return. It wasn’t long before her fingers went from tracing patterns to simply resting. Ada wasn’t at all surprised by a slight snoring as she continued massaging Hecate’s scalp. 

**Author's Note:**

> The wiffenpoofs are an acapella group at Yale. I hope they don't mind being fictionalized as a magical nuisance.


End file.
